


uncle (or four)

by maleclipse



Series: love in theory and practice [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: "I know it’s your date night but I need a favour," Alec said with apologetic smile. How did Alec know that? Lorenzo blamed Andrew. "You see -""Andey!" Madzie’s voice screeched.(or, date night turns into something better.)





	uncle (or four)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be reyhill + babysitting but there's not much babysitting. oopsie. maybe i'll write the actual babysitting some other time.

It was four months after Magnus' and Alec's wedding, and Lorenzo wasn't stopped at the door of the Institute anymore. Change was happening and it was happening surprisingly fast - in New York, at least.

Finding Andrew wasn't hard. Getting Andrew's attention was.

"Andrew, love," Lorenzo said for the third time, now next to the man. "You should really pay attention to your surroundings.

Andrew's eyes snapped on him and the stern look he had melted into a soft smile. "Lorenzo."

"Hey," Lorenzo answered. 

"I'm done in a few," Andrew promised, pecking Lorenzo's lips as a hello.

"Great, we might make it to our reservation," Lorenzo said casually and Andrew's eyes snapped up from the screens in front of him.

"Where are we going?"

It was their date night and every other week Lorenzo liked to portal them someplace new. Andrew's reaction was always  _ amazed _ , wherever they went and Lorenzo absolutely loved it.

"It's a surprise," Lorenzo answered, "you know it."

"Doesn't hurt to ask," Andrew said with a shrug. "When is it? Do I need to hurry?"

"In half an hour. And you'll need to change before we go," Lorenzo said, eyeing Andrew's training gear. It wouldn't do in the restaurant they were going.  

Andrew looked down on his clothes with an embarrassed smile. "Yeah. I haven't had a chance after our training session - these new security details are giving me a headache."

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow. "Can I help? I could -"

Before Lorenzo could finish, Alec’s voice called, “Underhill!” and there was at least three Shadowhunters surrounding them. Lorenzo rolled his eyes.

Lorenzo loved spending time with Andrew, but sometimes hated how it meant spending time with half of the Institute whenever Andrew was working overtime.

Not that there was nothing wrong with Shadowhunters. Except there was  _ a lot  _ of things wrong with them.

(And the occasional Downworlders, because somehow  _ every  _ Shadowhunter in the New York Institute was dating one. At least, every Shadowhunter that mattered to Lorenzo.)

"Hey, Lorenzo," Alec addressed the warlock, "I was actually hoping I’d catch you both."

Andrew sat up straighter and Lorenzo stepped closer to his Shadowhunter. He raised an asking eyebrow. 

"I know it’s your date night but I need a favour," Alec said with apologetic smile. How did Alec know that? Lorenzo blamed Andrew. "You see -"

"Andey!" Madzie’s voice screeched. And out of nowhere, Madzie was running towards Andrew with her arms open and a big smile on her face. Lorenzo’s heart melt when he saw his boyfriend pick up her with a smile just as wide as hers.

"It’s Underhill here, sweetie" Andrew sushed the girl quietly and Lorenzo wanted to  _ yell at him _ for being so -  _ parent. _

"That," Alec said only. "I need you to babysit Madzie for the night. Catarina is in London handling business and Consul Penhallow called me and Magnus to Alicante. I don’t know what exactly is going on, but it sounded important and -"

"We can do it," Andrew cut in.    
  
"We can?" Lorenzo asked, but fondly. Of course they could do it - date night could wait.

"Yes," Andrew said, "yes, we can."

Magnus appeared next to Alec with a fond smile. "Great. Madzie herself asked for you. Says you’re her second favourite uncles."

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow. "Only second?"

"Of course," Magnus answered with a snort, wrapping an arm around Alec. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Madzie said matter-of-factly, “Magnus and Alec are number one! But uncle Lorenzo has scales, so he's cool. And Andr- Underhill knows a lot of fish facts!"   
  
"Of course," Andrew said, too.

"Traitor," Lorenzo muttered. Andrew only gave him a blinding smile.

And so, dates were cancelled and new plans were made, now involving one warlock child and twelve different plush toys.

Magnus and Alec decided to spend the night in Alicante, but Lorenzo didn't mind. Neither did Andrew or Madzie.

Because this was it - Lorenzo's growing family. 

**Author's Note:**

> like always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
